


【冬鹰】听说俄罗斯的雄性Alpha喜欢雌性Omega？ 女装ABO

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO AU, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前略1000字，总之啾穿着裙子发情了</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、ABO AU Alpha!BuckyXOmega!Clint  
> 2、有rimming，没有不应期  
> 3、全文约2700字  
> 4、大概就这样吧

        冬鹰在关上门的瞬间就在玄关开始相拥激吻。Bucky压抑已久的信息素瞬间爆发。他并不满足于只用肉体或者气味笼罩住自己的Omega，还试图利用自己在对方嘴里攻城略池的舌头把气息灌入对方体内。在被Alpha保护着的安全感中松懈下来的Clint拉扯着前杀手的头发一下子陷入了发情期。臀部开始湿润的不适让他下意识夹紧了腿，但Bucky还是霸道地用膝盖隔着裙子阻止了他的动作。前杀手在把伴侣压在门上的时候甚至还贴心地把还右手垫在了他的脑袋和门之间。但是他绕到背后的机械臂还没能灵活到可以轻易解开繁琐的绳结。Bucky挫败地终止了拥吻，粗暴地拉扯着腰带想要直接撕烂这条裙子。  
  
       “嘿，大狗，冷静点！”被扯痛了的弓箭手安抚地拍了拍伴侣的背部，然后低下头来吮吸着Bucky的喉结，并背过手去想要帮忙。但是他颤抖的手指似乎更喜欢和机械手缠绵。前杀手干脆把他的手一起摁在了腰上，然后跪倒在地，掀起裙子钻了进去。  
  
       Clint的裙底湿热而昏暗，Bucky的鼻子一下子撞在了被蕾丝内裤勒住的勃起上。他用右手撑开弓箭手健壮的大腿后稍微抬起头，就用牙咬着内裤想要往下拉。  
  
       “靠，别玩了！”被勒得更疼了的Clint用还空着的右手推搡着疑似Bucky头部的凸起。前杀手干脆松开了牙齿，满意地听到弹回去的布料发出了响亮的声音。Clint被睾丸的刺痛吓得想要夹紧大腿，但再次被卡在大腿上的手掌阻止了。  
  
        Bucky不再在内裤上纠结，而是绕开布料开始舔弄性器裸露出来的部分。反正Clint后穴流出来的体液早就把内裤浸湿了，他大概也不会在意自己的内裤还会沾上什么液体。  
  
        隔靴搔痒似的抚慰让弓箭手下意识地挺胯。Bucky的右手顺势从内裤下缘探向了已经略微张开的后穴，并轻易伸入了两根手指。Clint的后穴里充斥着粘稠的体液，肠壁违背着特工的意志热情地包裹着入侵者，并把透明的体液挤得到处都是。弓箭手小幅度地摆动着腰，不知道是想要远离还是靠近。  
  
       “别乱动。”Bucky的命令隔着裙摆听起来有些模糊，但他还留在外面的手挪到了弓箭手丰满的臀部，坚定地架住了人。Clint的左手在获得自由的瞬间就找到了Bucky的脑袋，不过他即使还没有进入发情期，大概也没法下定决心推开身下的人。  
  
        在阴茎被Bucky从内裤中解救出来后，Clint自暴自弃地靠在了门上，任由自己的伴侣摆弄着自己的身体。Bucky在扩张开手指时含住了弓箭手的顶端，用力吮吸着。在尝到伴侣的前液后，他又在Clint体内加多了一根手指，然后按着他的前列腺猛地给人做了个深喉。Bucky的喉部肌肉不规律地收缩着，贪婪地催促着入侵者挤出内容物。  
  
        很快，Clint呜咽着射了出来。Alpha愉快地把他伴侣的体液吞了个干净。前杀手连内裤都没给伴侣拉上就在裙摆上擦了擦手指，钻出裙底站起身来。他毫不犹豫地弓箭手拦腰抱进了房间，并把他面朝下地推倒在床上。  
  
       “你湿透了，Clint。“  
  
          Bucky跪到床上后把裙摆堆到了弓箭手的背上，然后舔弄着Clint汗湿的尾椎，嗅闻着自己伴侣甜美的气味。特工因为情欲而泛红的皮肤很快就因为裙摆的摩擦还有伴侣的吻变得玫红。前杀手调皮的舌头并没有因此放过自己的猎物，而是不断地沿着臀瓣的弧度向下移动着。在一个响亮的吻后，Bucky用手拉下了那条碍事的蕾丝内裤，然后用手指拨开臀瓣，对着Clint的后穴舔吻起来。Clint括约肌附近的神经末梢尽职地描绘着前杀手的舌头的动作，房间中不断响起的吮吸声似乎也要一起入侵他的鼓膜。  
  
         “快点！”Clint催促始终不入正题的伴侣后自暴自弃地把脑袋埋进了被单。Bucky在拍开Clint按捺不住想要抚慰自己已经被前液打湿的阴茎的手后才起身脱掉裤子，然后用手固定住伴侣的腰，把自己已经完全勃起的阴茎压向对方湿漉漉的入口。但他只是恶质地用柱身摩擦着穴口，用自己的前液和那边渗出的液体把两人的下体弄得更狼藉。  
  
          “操你的，Bucky，我要去找Tony或者谁都好，你要是喜欢这么玩的话就准备操墙壁去吧！”  
  
         Bucky轻易地抓住了想要掰开他的手的手指，瓦解了身下人的挣扎，但他还是仁慈地压入了头部。然而他无视了身下人的肢体语言，只是自顾自地以令人抓狂的慢速浅入浅出着。直到Clint的后穴能够轻松地容纳他的头部后，才开始缓慢深入。  
  
          Clint在Bucky缓慢得近乎残忍地碾压过他的前列腺时发出悲鸣。前杀手在自己的龟头达到对方的阴道口附近后没有再前进，而是就这么前后小幅度摆动着撩拨着还没完全打开的入口。他俯下身来咬住了Clint的耳朵，弓箭手被这角度的改变逼出几声啜泣。  
  
        “我的。”Bucky用鼻子拱了拱Clint的后颈，贪婪地呼吸着他的体味，下半身的动作却还是一成不变。Bucky在弓箭手的右肩上留下了一圈牙印，然后在身下人吃痛的吸气声中温柔地舔舐着。“我都还没成结，你就已经打开了。”  
  
        Clint张了张嘴想要反驳，却被抬高了腰身。他正被自己的Alpha操弄着，他被他的Alpha护在了胸膛，整个房间里充斥他们的信息素。快要被重新标记的满足感让Clint有些飘飘然。  
  
        Bucky顺势快速地顶弄着他的阴道口，满意地听着身下人不成调的呻吟和咒骂，直接把人送上了高潮。  
  
        “果然小鸟不能没有标记环。”  
  
         前杀手拒绝了身下人抽搐的肠壁的挽留，艰难地拔出阴茎后轻而易举地把他翻了过来，把蕾丝内裤从人腿上拉下来后在疲软的阴茎上绑了个松垮的结。然后Bucky弯下身推开碍事的裙摆来舔吻着人的肚脐。Clint失神地拉扯着弄得他肚皮痒痒的头发，在休息了好一会儿后才立起膝盖用大腿内侧磨蹭着住身上人的衣服，完全不在乎自己的皮肤被磨得通红。Bucky在接收到成结的邀请后抬起头来抓住了人的手，然后吻了吻他的掌心。  
  
         “这裙子真碍事……”  
  
       “操，你不早说，快帮我脱掉！”  
  
         在情欲稍微平复后，一开始像是上了密码锁的绳结很快在两人的合作下解开。Clint在配合地脱掉裙子后示意自己还有个“标记环”。但Bucky不为所动，只是把腰使不上力的人抱在了怀里，然后狠狠地突入了人的后穴。Clint刚刚还被过分玩弄的肠壁轻松地容纳了膨大的结，而Bucky的阴茎在稍微调整了角度后强硬地突破了阴道口，直达子宫口。  
  
         深知在前杀手射精结束前都动弹不得的Clint在Alpha信息素的包围下有些昏昏欲睡，但Bucky显然不愿放过这难得的谈话机会。  
  
        “所以为什么是你？”  
  
          已经有点迷糊的Clint因为Bucky突然摸向他后腰的机械臂打了个激灵。  
  
         “什么是我？”  
  
         “那个任务。”  
  
           Bucky抬了抬下巴示意被他们遗弃的紫色裙子。Clint在明白过来后露出了Bucky熟悉不过的‘噢，我刚刚做了什么傻事啊！‘表情。Bucky好整以暇地抓过Clint的左手，轻轻地啃咬着他的食指指尖。这可以优雅地拨弄弓弦的大杀器才是特工身上真正的性敏感带，Bucky知道只要坚持，他的小鸟总会开口。  
  
       “Nat说俄罗斯的雄性Alpha更喜欢雌性Omega。”Clint投降似得小声咕哝。  
  
          Bucky回忆着那个名字冗长而拗口的目标。的确，Clint的参与让整个任务事半功倍，但这肯定不是弓箭手参合进来的原因，神盾局不乏真正的雌性Omega。  
  
       “所以你觉得，我也这样？”终于明白过来的Bucky轻笑着抱紧了怀里的人，低下头啃咬着他刚刚留下的牙印。Clint的后穴因为连接处的震动下意识箍紧了体内的结，然后他恼羞成怒似的用指甲挠了挠杀手的后背。  
  
        “下次你可以穿马戏团的那条短裙，”Bucky满意地嗅到他的Omega开始染上他的味道，但在标记完成他们还有好一段时间可以挥霍。他用小心翼翼地用金属手指撑开了Clint的嘴，而另一只手却握着绑在弓箭手阴茎上的内裤粗暴地开始摩擦，“或者只穿着制服，不要裤子……”

  
————End————


	2. 弃稿

【前略1000字任务过程】 #因为是弃稿，所以就没有太仔细订正#  
  
      Bucky清楚扮演保镖的要领：小心翼翼地远离人群，又要待在雇主附近。不过他这次的雇主却是个“被独眼情报商过度保护的Omega养女”。Bucky 盯着在会场上装作淑女的Clint，不明白这简陋的陷阱怎么还没被拆穿。弓箭手使用的假身份错漏百出，就像是直接从后勤部的Marry每天读的玛丽苏小说 里随便截出来的一样。而且他不费吹灰之力就能看出Clint藏在繁复的褶皱装饰下面拱起的背肌，还有他为了不让上臂肌肉过于紧绷而僵硬的动作。就算淡紫色 的裙摆偶尔飘起的时候，下面只能看到小巧的粉蓝色女式高跟鞋一闪而过，但任何人都能看出来这双鞋子的重心不对，鞋子的主人因为尺码问题只能踮脚站在鞋子 上。  
  
       但他的目标，一个名字冗长而拗口的俄罗斯军火商就是被Clint吃得死死的。他大概是被Alpha的本能冲昏了头脑吧，Bucky想。他明白Clint留 在自己身上的气味已经消散了，但是特工身上还萦绕着些许Alpha的气味，再加上那故意显得欲盖弥彰的香水味，这嗅起来还真像是“完全不知道自己和保镖的 关系已经人尽皆知的女儿还想亲自帮父亲挑个好女婿”这么一回事。更重要的是，她临近发情却不自知。那个可怜的俄罗斯佬大概正在脑海中计划着要如何引诱这不 谙世事的Omega姑娘发情，然后整晚翻云覆雨吧。  
  
       “……我的保镖？ 你是说James？”Clint拖着俄罗斯人的手用扇子半捂着脸回过头寻找Bucky的身影。他的声音被扇子里的变声器加工后显得娇滴滴的，“我们可是清白的，是吧，James？”  
  
      Bucky在听到自己的Omega在叫自己的名字后下意识释放出了充满保护欲的信息素，但良好的训练让他马上收了回来。这在那个俄罗斯人看来却像是Bucky不得不放弃他情人的信号。连这些都算计好了，真不愧是神盾布的局。  
  
       “那你今晚能不能留下来呢，美丽的小姐？”像是在耀武扬威，他身上散发出来的气味越发强烈。Bucky明白，他已经被成功从比他强大的Alpha手上夺走Omega的自豪感冲昏了头脑。鱼已上钩。  
  
        “可是父亲那边……”Clint浮夸的演技刚好显得欲迎还拒。  
  
        “我给F写张纸条，让你的保镖带回去吧？”  
  
        略作思考后，Clint点了点头，然后跟着俄罗斯人离开会场走上了楼梯。Bucky依照现场工作人员的指示前往停车场暖车。俄罗斯人在哄骗猎物进入房间等待后亲自写下勒索信，最后决定要顺便寄出保镖的尸体。  
  
  
  
        Bucky干掉最后一个人的时候Clint刚好撞碎了二楼的窗户。在他坠落时那厚实的裙摆刚好地起到了缓冲的作用，Clint在草地上打了个滚就扯掉假发跑向了车子。Bucky在Clint跳上敞篷车的瞬间就默契地放下手刹冲了出去。  
  
        “那个老头非要我打断他的肋骨才开口。”Clint把偷来的U盘扔到后座上后一边逆风卸妆一边抱怨。Bucky发现被吹起的裙摆下面Clint并没有穿鞋子。  
  
       “幸好还来得及，我差点就发情了……”Clint把Natasha友情提供的卸妆工具随便塞回去后抹了把脸，“快点，Bucky，我不想让神盾在我的档案最后一行写上‘死于交通事故’”  
  
         大概是为了吹散那越发令人分心的味道，Bucky不动声色地踩下了油门。  
  
  
  
  
【关于这篇文的ABO私设】#其实弃稿里面有比较隐晦地提到，不过反正是给2l凑字数的 >w<  
1、       沿用雄性与雌性的生理差别表现在是否在非哺乳期拥有明显胸部和阴道是否外露的设定。  
2、       但除了ABO属性外，雄性与雌性生活方式的差异和现实世界差不多  
3、       文中标记的形式表现为“气味标记”：  
①  伴侣只有在成结后才会被“标记”  
②  标记成功的表现形式为：Alpha和Omega会令伴侣沾染上自己的味道，Beta因为本身体味较淡，并不会让伴侣改变体味。其余Alpha或Omega（包括某些比较敏感的Beta）都可以嗅出气味的来源。  
③  标记后的Alpha和Omega并不会对其他异性产生严重的生理性排斥，其余Alpha或Omega亦可在衡量被标记的Alpha或Omega的伴侣的武力值后选择是否继续向已标记的Alpha和Omega求欢。  
④  标记成功一段时间后，如果没有再次成结的话气味会逐渐消散。气味完全消散前，Alpha会烦躁不安，Omega会进入发情期，但对Beta并不会有明显影响。Beta身上的气味消散的速度最快，Alpha次之，Omega最慢。  
4、       文中并没有“Omega腺”的设定  
5、       大概一般成结之后雄性Omega的阴道口才会打开吧  
6、       不过反正并没有人在乎这些设定，就只是篇肉而已，大家凑合一下就好了 Orz

**Author's Note:**

> 1、我要考试了，这两只却一直在我脑海里搞来搞去 搞来搞去然后搞来搞去，简直寡廉鲜耻！ 我码，我码还不行吗，让我好好认真学习啊 QAQ  
> 2、希望今天sy的编辑器可以放过我？  
> 3、阿弦说pwp不要放太多剧情，可是我还是下不了心删掉前略的1000字啊，我就偷偷消除0回复 Orz


End file.
